


Haven reacts to Fancams

by HavenStan12 (QueenOfTheFandoms)



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [1]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Academy, F/M, It's an interview for these boys, M/M, Post-Canon, also they all have romantic lives. good for them, and i love them, in this house we ship juliark and brightwoods, they're so dumb, this is set in 2020 but like. Gleeverse 2020, where Corona is nonexistent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheFandoms/pseuds/HavenStan12
Summary: The members of international rock band Haven sit for an interview.
Relationships: Corey Pearson/Original Female Character, Julian Larson-Armstrong/Clark Sawyer, Mikey Collins/Original Male Character, Raven Woods/Audrey Brightman, Sinclair Langdon/Original Female Character
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835869
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Haven reacts to Fancams

"Hi, welcome to Rock 101 on YouTube! I'm Max, and here with me today I have international powerhouses, Haven!"

The camera zoomed in on Clark, Mikey, Sinclair, Raven, and Corey before panning out to show all of them. Clark, who was holding the microphone spoke first.

"Hey, thanks for having us. We're excited to be here." 

Max nodded.

"And we're glad to have you here! Today we have you reacting to fan-created art. Now, I know Corey's familiar with them, but do you rest of you know what fancams are?"

Clark nodded.

"Yeah. My husband sends me ones from our Something Damaged days occasionally."

"My girlfriend retweets them sometimes."

Sinclair added.

Raven snorted.

"I asked my cousin if she knew what they were, and she just said 'stan LOONA for clear skin'."

Corey smirked.

"I know you know that I do, but for people who don't, my wife has a YouTube channel and I'm on about once a month, and we react to fan stuff."

She smiled widely.

"Her channel is in the description below! Mikey, do you know of fancams?"

He shook his head.

"I've heard of them, but don't really know what they are, sorry."

She laughed.

"Well, that's alright. Fancams originated with kpop fans making videos focus on their 'bias', or favorite members of groups such as BTS or LOONA. They then spam popular tweets on Twitter with said fancams, annoying people who didn't really care to see kpop content. However, this spread to other fandoms, with people starting to call their edits fancams as well.."

Raven nodded.

"Well, that explains why my cousin told me to stan LOONA."

The other five laughed for a moment before Max continued.

"Alright, we'll begin with a few group ones first."

The boys looked towards the giant screen. Shortly, a video began to play. It began with pictures and videos of them at the beginning of their career with a sepia filter and was set to Home by Phillip Phillips. The photos and videos got newer and slowly gained color as the chorus played, and jumped to newer photos and full color afterward. Sinny whistled as it ended while pretending he wasn't on the verge of tears.

Wow, that's talent. Thank you-"

He paused to read the name.

"-Angel_Anna24!"

Corey patted him on the back.

"Man, that brought back some emotions."

Mikey nodded.

"We were working so hard... and we were so worried that when we stopped doing the boyband thing people wouldn't like us anymore…"

Raven wiped at his eyes but tried to play it off as scratching his nose.

"Can you guys believe that was eleven years ago? And we're still going strong."

Clark's grin was wide.

"It was a nice touch to include mine and Corey's weddings like that."

"I think it's group hug time." Sinny immediately reached over to hug the boys next to him, and Max snorted as the other four complied.

"Okay, so this is a TikTok instead of a fancam, but we received a lot of requests to show it to you guys."

The video of a brunette girl lip-syncing to a song started, with the background being all five members of Haven. It quickly changed to a picture of Corey and Mikey.

'For you, I might let you hit it for free.'

The background changed to Sinclair and Raven.

'For youuuuuu, I might let you hit it for free.'

The background changed once more to Clark as the girl started to dance.

'For YOUUUUUUU, I might let you hit it for free.'

Corey, Mikey, and Sinny were in shambles. After several moments of laughter, Corey finally spoke.

"Oh, that's amazing. Thank you so much for that, SinnysSinner."

Sinny nodded.

"Absolute art. Chef's kiss."

Raven shook his head.

"You don't have to say that out loud and I don't know why-"

Clark interrupted.

"Wait, why would we hit her?"

Mikey leaned over, presumably to whisper an explanation in his ear.

"Oh!"

Raven and Mikey chuckled while Corey and Sinny nearly fell out of their chairs in laughter. After a moment, Mikey spoke.

"I think my boyfriend, Sinny's girlfriend, and Corey's wife would have an issue with that."

Max raised an eyebrow.

"And not Clark's husband?"

The man himself shrugged sheepishly.

"Jules is unpredictable."

Raven went to speak but was beat to it by Corey.

"Of course, our Rave is single…"

He shook his head, grinning.

"Not anymore."

Five pairs of eyes turned to look at him. Corey wasn't having it at all.

"Since when?"

Max looked Raven in the eye.

"I mean if you want to give us an exclusive…"

He seemed to think about it for a moment, then agreed.

"Yeah, I don't think she'd mind. She was an ex of mine and recently we reconnected. We decided to give it another shot."

Corey groaned.

"Please don't tell me-"

"It's Aubrey."

The other boys jumped out of their chairs and surrounded him, cheering. They'd looked annoyed not even five seconds ago. Max couldn't help but laugh.

"I'd love to talk more about this, but we do have to keep moving on." 

Clark herded everyone else back into their chairs, even as his wide grin matched the others'.

"Okay, we're gonna move on to the individual ones."

The next video was just several pictures of Clark in grey sweatpants set to music. Towards the end, a girl with red hair popped up.

"Now it's fine, because I'm a whore."

Clark covered his face as the rest of the boys nearly cried from laughter.

"No matter how long we've been doing this, the girls still go crazy for Clark."

Mikey nodded in agreement with Raven's statement.

"He just has a really big…heart."

That sent the other boys into further hysterics, and even Clark couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"I'm more than my dick! I promise!"

It was obvious that Clark wasn't really mad though, as he couldn't help but laugh.

Once they'd all calmed down enough, Max pressed play on the next video.

The video started with the caption 'What I thought I'd get from stanning Mikey' as a few pictures played set to a calm song. One was of him drumming, two were from photoshoots, and the last was him recording vocals from their last album. The music changed to something more chaotic as the caption changed to 'What I got instead'. The first clip was of Mikey (dressed as the purple Teletubby) standing behind Corey (dressed as Speed Racer) menacingly. The second was of him twerking in a Peter Pan costume. The third was of him dressed as the Risky Business guy remaking the iconic dance, but he was going too fast and instead flipped over a couch.

Everyone was in hysterics. It took a good few minutes for everyone to calm down.

"Okay, oh gosh. I have several questions, but I'll start with the obvious: why are you in a Teletubbies suit?"

Mikey rubbed his eyebrow.

"Okay, so quick backstory, my birthday is Halloween, and we do a theme every year. I actually met my boyfriend Ezra at one of them. Anyway, the last one was 80s Hits, the one before it was Disney, and the first one was... Heroes by David Bowie, I think.”

Raven nodded.

“Yeah, everyone had to come as their childhood hero.”

Mikey rolled his eyes.

“Even though that’s not what it’s about-”

“We did get you a call from Mr. Stardust himself, though! You have to admit, that was pretty cool.”

Corey interrupted, and Mikey couldn’t disagree.

“Okay, yeah, that was pretty sick. Definitely a Top Five gift.”

Sinny leaned over.

“He cried. It was adorable.”

Mikey rolled his eyes.

“I did. I’m not ashamed of that. Anyway, my birthday is pretty much the only time I’ll have more than one beer, and that year was my 21st. I got pretty wasted. I don’t like getting drunk, but people kept buying me drinks and I felt bad saying no. To this day I only remember about half of that party. I never got that drunk ever again, though I do usually at least get tipsy on my birthday.”

Max nodded.

“Makes sense. I’m guessing you don’t remember why you were standing above him?”

He shook his head.

“Not even an inkling.”

She nodded. 

“That’s fair.”

She moved on to the next one. It was a bunch of pictures of Raven, circa 2014, set to music.

‘Please, handsome, don’t be coy. Come on, *BLEEP* me Emo Boy! Come on *BLEEP* me emo boy! Come on *BLEEP* me emo boy! Come on *BLEEP* me emo boy!”

Raven buried his face into his hands as everyone laughed. 

“How did THAT get approved?”

Sinny asked. 

“We can use it, the *BLEEP* just gets bleeped.”

He looked like he had just reached nirvana.

“So I can just say *BLEEP*?”

Max nodded.

“Yes. It just gets bleeped.”

He gave a goofy grin.

“Cool.”

Corey raised his hand.

“You done? I’m ready to roast Raven.”

Raven glared at him.

“I cut my hair, like, six years ago! Also, you guys told me it looked good!”

Mikey shrugged.

“So none of us had great taste. Yours is arguably the worst, though.”

Raven looked like he wanted to argue, but Max cut in.

“Moving on!”

The next one was a Sinclair fancam.

‘Bitch, did you hear what the *BLEEP* I said? Shake some ASS!’

The boy in question gave a round of applause.

“Oh, that was fun. Can I get the link to that?”

Raven shook his head.

“Well, are you gonna give the people what they ask?”

Sinny shrugged and stood up.

“Well, if the people ask.”

Strangely enough, he was actually able to throw it back, which had the groop astounded.

“Holy shit Sinny!”

There was applause, and he bowed before sitting back down.

“Okay, this one is gonna be a little different.”

Max locked eyes with Corey and grinned as she pressed play.

The video flickered in like an old tv, and finally showed Corey and a dark brunette haired girl dressed in business casual clothing. The girl was wiping down the mirror. For a split second the girl was dressed as Superman, in the mirror and the two of them seemed to be leaning in for a kiss before it went back to their original outfits. The two of them looked embarrassed and walked away from each other.

Sinny whistled.

"Wow. That's sick."

Corey nodded, grinning.

"That's my girl."

"Corey, I know you've done the acting thing a few times, do you think you'll do it again?"

Corey looked over at Max. 

"If I get a good script, sure. But music will always be my #1 priority."

Raven patted him on the back. 

"That's what I like to hear!"

The two of them laughed.

"Alright, time to wrap it up. Anything exciting dropping for you guys soon?"

Clark spoke up first.

"We have a single dropping next week, so be sure to look out for that. Raven wrote it, and it 'slaps', as the kids say."

They all chuckled before Corey spoke.

"Lisa and I are dropping a pretty special video this Friday, and I'm pretty excited."

All the boys faces lit up.

"Oh, so you're-"

Sinclair started, but Raven slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh!"

Max shook her head in amusement.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today! Thank you guys so much for being here with me today! This is Max…"

"Clark!"

"Mikey!"

"Sinny!"

"Raven!"

"Corey!"

"... Signing off. See ya!"

The camerawoman gave them a thumbs up, and everyone stood from their chairs. The boys surrounded Max in a hug, and she laughed.

"I know this was super short notice, so thank you for agreeing to do this."

Sinny nodded.

"It's nothing. A cousin of Kara's is a cousin of mine."

The hug broke, and they started to walk backstage.

"Speaking of Kara, I have an idea for a video with you guys' significant others…"

**Author's Note:**

> Things that I wanted to throw in but couldn't make fit:  
> -Sinny's girlfriend Kara Madison is a hairstylist, and she threatened to shave their heads in their sleep if they didn't stop flat-ironing their hair every day a few years ago bc their hair felt like hay. They've known each other since 2011 but didn't start dating until 2016 due to Kara being 5 years younger.
> 
> -Mikey's boyfriend Ezra Miller (Nathan Miller's cousin) works on Broadway. Mikey is planning on proposing soon.
> 
> Corey's wife Lisa Counts-Pearson is a cosplayer and a YouTuber. They recently found out she's pregnant.
> 
> -Raven talking about him and Audrey getting back together.


End file.
